User talk:Frapsap
Welcome to Ghostbusters Wiki! I'd like to Welcome you to the Ghostbusters Wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} I suggest if you have not yet, to read the Introduction page, which is created to help out new editors like yourself learn to ropes, and what is and is not allowed here. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Devilmanozzy Spates Moved your trivia edit to the Spates Talk page, if you known where it is that Spates is named that full title, note it there and one of the admins will look it up. Mrmichaelt (talk) 08:27, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Pre-Registration Edits Hi, thanks for the welcome. I see my recent additions have been polished up a bit already. I think everything came out great. I recently made some other contributions anonymously. I was wondering if I could switch those over to show my username. Thanks and it's great being a part of such an awesome Ghostbusters wiki. The other pages I also edited in the last few days are, "I Am The City" and "Philadelphia Mass Turbulence of 1947." Frapsap (talk) 17:59, March 13, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think it is possible to transfer edits in that manner. Sorry. Mrmichaelt (talk) 07:03, March 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I suggest noting the IP that the edits were made by on your profile page, much like SonofSamhain did. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) About your profile image Is that Ernie Hudson, you, and the legend Larry Storch? Cool photo dude! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:09, March 21, 2015 (UTC) That's us. Marduk Edit The image you uploaded already exists at this wiki at a better size. I deleted it and changed the image added to Marduk's gallery to IAmTheCity38.jpg. For future reference, please always check related articles to see if the image you're about to upload already exists. In this case, for an RGB character check the articles of the episode(s) they appear in. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:45, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :We also discourage against creating new categories without proposing it to one of the administrators first and explaining why one should be made. For now, your 'Inspirations' category has been rolled back. Mrmichaelt (talk) 12:09, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::The Necronomicon edit was rolled back. For one, it's looks coinciedental and we require some source (link) proving that episode was the inspiration for the gargoyle. Second, we don't allow screen grabs that are considered a copyright violation, in this case an episode of RGB on YouTube. Mrmichaelt (talk) 12:09, January 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Did you take a close look? the way the lower chin jutts out of the fire breathing gargoyle? There is no mistake or 'Coincidence" about it. But I understand that you had to roll it back. Sometimes there simply are no available sources online or anywhere for that matter that will 'prove' something, you must admit. If I didn't do my due diligence in the field of Ghostbusters many of the topics in this forum would never see the light of day and remain unbeknownst to the public at large. ::::Yes, I did take a close look at it. I don't just delete things. The overlying copyright violation still stands. The image will be deleted again. Mrmichaelt (talk) 02:52, January 11, 2017 (UTC) As stated above, and I reiterate, I understand your rules, regulations and reasons for deleting my entry. there is no dispute on that whatsoever from my end, let it be known! I'm also here to elucidate you that I am completely aware that neither you, nor any entity representing this charge are officially allowed nor able to agree with my axiom about said topic in this forum, as it were, for reasons of legality and copyright infringement. Having stated that, although you did not publicly admit heretofore, while I mention that "you must admit," it is due to the fact that in terms of verification purposes in general, it is next to impossible to do such on this matter and other closely associated matters... I solely appeal to your own personal inner mulling over and pondering of said subject brought forth by me, and purely without seeking the need for any published response from you on that, from my behalf, after your requested scrutiny (which I am sure you did) not vis-à-vis your job in this establishment (or wing thereof) by any allowance, however bearing in mind the powers that be, which most certainly and do exist behind the show business and entertainment mediums at hand (animation, stage, television and film), whom are absolutely, evidently and definitively responsible for the construction of both of these non-coincidental circumstances presented by me, and not only this, but other items of interest within this finite genre, which will inevitably arise and be brought to public attention online and in this wiki, in the due course of time to be most certain, as well. Removal of Spook Busters trivia I thought long and hard before removing this, but this is too much. The wiki needs a reference as in where this information came from. :""Ghost Busters" was the original working title of the 1946 film during principal photography, but was changed to "Spook Busters" shortly before it was publicized and distributed for it's theatrical release for unknown (or undisclosed) reasons." I wanted to say though that overall I am very pleased to see a fellow fan that has went down the path of checking out some of the history and aspects of Ghostbusters that sometimes get neglected by snooty fans that have no appreciation for anything other that what they watch. I hope that my questioning your edit will not be seen as a deterrent. All I'm asking is for where you found out that information. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:50, January 11, 2017 (UTC) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spook_Busters This is a very well establishd fact, It's been common knowledge in Hollywood since 1946. I have never posted anything apocryphal in this wiki. If you don't trust this source you can ask Mr.Dan Aykroyd, Mr.Leo Gorcey Junior, Mr.Paul Feig, the historian at Allied Artists International, Inc. http://us.alliedartists.com/default.php (the motion pictures corporation formerly known as Monogram Pictures, the original distributors of the film) or Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. http://www.warnerbros.com/studio/divisions/home-entertainment/warner-home-video the current asset holders of this title. The above listed information can also be found in The Films of the Bowery Boys Hardcover – by David Hayes (Author), Brent Walker (Author) published by Citadel Press 1st edition (October 1984). I request that you re-post my original entry under Spook Busters Trivia exactly the way it was before you removed it. Thank you for your cooperation and prompt attention regarding this discrepancy on your part. User:Frapsap :I'll do so and add the book reference. I didn't know this, but then again most people don't even know who the Bowery Boys are. I don't think it's commonly known at this point. The film we're speaking of is 70 years old. "you can ask Mr.Dan Aykroyd, Mr.Leo Gorcey Junior, Mr.Paul Feig, the historian at Allied Artists International, Inc."... yeah if I could do that I'd be elsewhere in the world. I'm glad you have insight into these things, but don't get cocky. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 19:50, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Sorry if that sounded cocky there, not at all my intention. I was just trying to list references per your request. It may not be widely known, that's why I added this gem of a tid-bit here so that it would be. Much research was done for the film we know today as "Ghostbusters" (1984) aka "Ghost Busters" during it's inception by none other than Dan Aykroyd and the late Mr. Harold Ramis, whom only the former between the two is available for certain who could corroborate this information as widely known in show business circles including the writers, producers and directors of the recent incarnation of the franchise who were always aware of this fact as well, that is what I was saying. I enjoy this wiki and nothing could deter me from contributing. I thank you (and the ghosts of Ghost Busters past thank you) for your swift rectification of this matter. Friendly Note I wanted to make sure you didn't think I was undoing your edit. In fact, looking over the page it needed much more editing. I went ahead and made it a bit more clearer by saying "The name tags are on their right side on upper-chest.". The article overall needs a re-write and a second pair of eyes. I think I did the first write up back in November 2013. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 20:17, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I think the issue here is perspective, I was trying to note it from their point of view. It's confusing to say right or left without knowing who's perspective. Is there a better way to word it so it isn't so confusing? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 22:32, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I don't understand why you can't see this, but from "their perspective" it's on their ''left ''brest pocket. Just as the no ghost emblem is located on their right arm sleeve opposite to the left breast name patch . When someone is looking at them head on, the name tag is on your right...not their's. Try to imagine putting on the uniform yourself (or standing side by side with them, not in front) and tell me what side the name patch is on. There is no need to change what I wrote. You had it wrong all along. I hate to be self-referencing on this wiki...burt check out the Ghostbusters uniform page, that even tells you. CWU-27p Flight Suit (Uniform) Leaving Messages 411 Two things, Frapsap. When you're posting on a User talk page, I've noticed two things you're not doing -- which I can understand is from being new to a wiki and all those buttons. But 1) when you in an ongoing conversation with someone - you'll notice they get separated by a colon or : So for example, I post one colon. When you post a response, you start with two colons then type your response. I respond starting with three. You with four and so on. 2) Leaving a signature with time stamp at the end of each message is a norm as well. At the end of each reply, go to the bar at the top of this message screen. You'll see a W in a stop sign. Click on the block right next to it. When you hover your mouse over it, it says - "Your signature with timestamp." Click on it once. Then hit publish on the right. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:52, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Warning about images This wiki expects images to have a License tag, Summary (Description) and for the image to be used on the wiki. The three images seem to be for a personal profile page. Here is a example of a image with License tag and Summary. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:44, February 26, 2017 (UTC) ;;You're right Devilmanozzy, these uploaded pics were intended for my profile. How do I get them posted there? Can't seem to be able to do it as easily as before , were changes made? --Frapsap (talk) 18:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Trivia Category? I don't get why you added a trivia category. The wiki as a whole is about Ghostbusters as a whole. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:14, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::That was an editing mistake. Trying to add a trivia section and item on the Spook Chasers toyline.Frapsap (talk) 00:26, June 23, 2017 (UTC)Frapsap A request/permission I couldn't find and website or facebook for "Ghostbusters of the Merrimack Valley", so I'll ask can I share the image of Ernie and Larry? Also who can I credit for the image (name, group, date it it was taken... that sort of thing)? Lately it has become stylish again to bash the filmation Ghostbusters on Facebook again, and I think that image will silence them. It is a beautiful. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:38, June 23, 2017 (UTC) ::I haven't re-set up the Facebook page for The Ghostbusters of the Merrimack Valley franchise yet. I had to take the first one down because it accidentially got listed for Ad revenues. I will be putting it back up soon. Yes, you can share any of the photos ...even my wiki profile pic with Ernie and my pal Larry. Photos were taken on Saturday November 17th 2012 at Super Mega Fest convention in Framingham, Massachusetts. Care of Robert Rivas (me), the Chief at Ghostbusters of the Merrimack Valley. Photographer: Barry Ace (Actor in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call 2016 and resident Loch Ness Monster expert at Ghostbusters of The Merrimack Valley). Just send me the link afterwards. Frapsap (talk) 01:08, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Frapsap :::Hope you like the text added. Tried to provide credits on photo as best as I could. Facebook, Twitter Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:08, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Marduk Edit 11/11 I undid your edit, because I moved the two trivia bits to the Talk Page to discuss them further. They are in need of more proof before they can be moved back to the article page. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:20, November 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Where is the Marduk Talk page? And why does vagrant keep getting changed to man asleep on park bench. Removing my edit amounts to censorship. The reason the police officer wakes Marduk up with two taps of his billy club is because Marduk is violating the vagrancy law. Which is so called on the books. The crime is vagrancy, thereby making the violator vagrant. If the word is offensive to you, that's only your misinterpretation of it as not being politically correct which it actually is...And free of negative connotations. Frapsap (talk) 11:04, November 12, 2017 (UTC)frapsap :::After Wikia did one of their recent updates, the Talk Page location got changed. Hover your mouse cursor over the down arrow on the right of the EDIT button. A drop down menu should appear and the Talk Page will be the last option at the bottom. Click on it and that should take you to the Talk Page. The 'vagrant' edit being changed back was just an oversight. Mrmichaelt (talk) 11:59, November 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Fandom (aka Wikia) made it harder to see the talk pages in a recent update. "Removing my edit amounts to censorship." ... That would suggest it is not trivia, but speculation. As for politics, we did that last year with the 2016 movie. I'm so done with that BS argument. Your opinions can be perfectly expressed on your user talk page (here) or at Discussions. Articles are not places to "express yourself" and I hope to god you miss-thought that line of reasoning to begin with. It is that crazy talk that is slowly destroying Wikipedia. If you have a problem with the Government or want to organize a group to march in support or against something; this is not the place for it. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:27, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::Hey Devilmanozzy what are you talking about? Where did I ever "express" myself, speculate or put an opinion in an article? Sounds like you're having a meltdown on my talkpage. The 2016 movie? Have a problem with the government? I have no idea what you're driving at. I meant every word and frankly I'm insulted by your accusation of "crazy talk." By the way, in the future would you kindly refrain from using vulgarity and expletives (even abbreviations of them) on my talkpage?Frapsap (talk) 12:54, November 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I'm reading your comment "Removing my edit amounts to censorship." and all I see is a threat at Mrmichaelt and the Wiki itself. Mrmichaelt did not undo your edit for political reasons. But you are now insisting it is. I am warning you to stop looking for a straw man here. You seem to like to push peoples buttons around here, and you are arguing with two admins. I'm fine with a discussion about it, but you threw down red flags with that. You might want to watch how you say things as well. I never said a bad word in the conversation. I'm noting that I'm worried about your bold outburst at Mrmichaelt, when all he is trying to do is keep speculation off the articles. As for my 2016 reference, anyone in a admin/mod position last year got a ear full from the anti-2016 reboot film. And in so many words, it was unfair and really hard to deal with. Many fans have stayed out of social media/forums/ and this Wiki over it. The never ending reframe from the haters is "don't censor" and all they do is ridicule the film every chance they got. Blocking and banning was the only way to deal with them ultimately. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:55, November 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: :::::::Whoa whoa Devilmanozzy, I have never threatened anyone. Where do you see any such thing? What I wrote wasn't an outburst, it was a calm observation. I'm just here to present Ghostbusters facts. That's it. Just because you're an administrator doesn't give you a right to be disrespectful towards me. And for the record I'm not a hater, I'm an enthusiast, I even auditioned for a part in Answer The Call in Boston casting call. I don't think McMichaelt felt that, let's ask him.Frapsap (talk) 15:11, November 12, 2017 (UTC)